You Belong to Me
by animearchitect
Summary: "Don't you think you're taking this 'break-up' too seriously?". "Not!" Kahoko grins at her friend, carefully hiding the emotions she's feeling from showing through her eyes. "He hasn't been avoiding you lately, has he?"  characters may be a bit OOC. RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_

**Here I am with another fanfic. *sigh*. I know, i know. I should finish the first three, but with thoughts and ideas flashing like fireworks in my head, I just can't contain it! I'll be updating my other fanfics sooner since my ideas are ripening like mangoes and if I try to hold them off, they'll vanish in thin air, and we both know we don't want any of that. **

**.**

**I've also been reading other works recently, to get inspired and start kicking my ass off the laptop's screen since all I did was stare at it with big sad eyes. I haven't been sleeping well either since my dreams consisted of Len Tsukimori's. I know, i know... really stupid...**

**.**

**Anyways, I've written this fic because I felt like releasing some of my pent-up emotions because of my ex-boyfriend. (hence the Len dreams... *sighs*) I originally wanted to write something funny to pick up my mood, but everytime time stood still or i'm doing household chores, the idea just keeps on nagging me until I had to finally ascent. Its been chaotic in my head lately, and the best I can do to clear it and pave some path for my thoughts to fully flourish was to start unloading them and finally sigh with contentment. I'm really sorry if I'm being all melodramatic with this part of the story (its not even the start of the story! Seesh!) but I had to somehow tell you guys the thoughts running in my head. **

**.**

**This new story of mine will be a bit short (in content terms) so I hope you won't be disappointed. But...**

**.**

**IF YOU ARE BELOW 18 YEARS OLD, PLEASE TURN BACK SINCE IT IS A BIT CENSORED (OR _TOO_) CENSORED. I DON"T WANT TO GIVE YOU KIDS TOO IMAGINATION. PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND. I DON'T WANT YOU YOUNGSTER'S TO GET _ANY_ IDEAS FROM READING THIS FANFIC OF MINE'S.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: Her Lies and Seduction**

**.**

_Note: Kahoko may be a bit OOC. _

_**...**_

_**...**_

Wiggling her hips to the music of Pussycat Dolls' "Don't Cha!", she gingerly unscrews the cap of her mascara and lightly applying the black ink on her eyelashes. After that, she opens and closes her eyes a couple of times to make sure that the ink wouldn't stain her ivory skin before she dabs her brush on the pale rose blush-on in her vanity and applies it on her cheeks seamlessly.

Tuning her stereo louder, she removes the curling material holding her hair in place and watches as her crimson hair tumbled past her shoulder in gorgeous curls. Turning around, she checks her back to make sure her long curled-up tresses were in place. Satisfied, she returns to her reflection, applying eyeshadow in the lightest lilac, singing along to the music.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha!_

Pouting this time, she applies the reddest lipstick in her vanity very carefully. She puckers once, twice and smiles at her blood red mouth. Grabbing the rose shade lipgloss, she puts on a few dabs and puckers her lips once more to spread it evenly. Standing up, she twirls in front of the mirror, checking for any imperfections in her glossy look.

_Red dress? _CHECK!

Standing even closer to her human-sized mirror next to her bed, she inspects her dress closely. A smile reaches her scarlet lips as she mentally praises her taste.

.

-ting-ting-ting ting ting-ting-dong-dong dong dong dong-dong-ting ting ting-dong dong-ting ting-

.

Looking up from her own reflection, she sees her swarovzki filled cellphone vibrating.

"SHOOT!" dashing to her table, she hastily dumps her mascara, lipstick, lipgloss, eyeshadow, and cellphone inside her black-as-midnight bag embroidered with rubies on the sides, spelling the letter **K.**

She then picks up her Sweet Honesty perfume and spritzes on her neck, arms, hair, chest and back; throwing it inside her bag too and then clasps her bag shut and unplugs the radio at the same time.

*screech!*

Hearing the car tires squeal against the pavement, she grabs her 4 inch-high red stilettos adorned with pink and black roses on the side and dashes down the stairs, moving as quickly as her tight red dress permits her.

*ding dong!*

Grabbing the door, there stood at the threshold two girls. One has waist long curly hair and bright sapphire eyes,Rei Sukeiyo; while the other girl with midnight-black straight hair and shimmering emerald eyes,Nikido Hamina. She smiles radiantly at her two friends from university.

"Wow! I never thought you'd dress that much just for our little night out!" Rei wolf-whistled as she jingles her car keys.

"Give her a break!" Nikido rolls her eyes at her cousin as she smiles.

"Give me a minute. I'll just check the house doors." putting her shoes down, she wiggles her feet while putting on her shoes and quickly moves away from her friends, her shoes going click-clack.

"OH! And hurry! I don't want to be late! The good one's will be gone!" Rei shouted at her disappearing figure.

"Will do!" she called back as they heard a couple of click's from where she disappeared. A few seconds later, she appeared once more.

"Let's go!" she happily calls to her friend as she walks quickly towards the car.

"My, my! You're in a hurry?" Rei mockingly calls out to her as she too quickens her pace towards her white Porsche.

"You were the one who originally wanted her to hurry up!" Nikido rolled her eyes once more as she opened the back seat and sat down next to Kahoko.

"I swear, she sometimes act like she's not my cousin!" Nikido whispers to Kahoko.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"That one's such a hunk!"

"Ooh! That one's cute too!"

"I swear that one's waaayyyy tooooo hooooot!" Rei kept on commentary as she sipped on her vodka, looking at her left and right, eyeing guys all around her.

"Rei - chan, guys aren't going to disappear from the face of the Earth, so please keep it down!" Nikido sips her apple-vodka drink while reprimanding the other girl sternly, flipping her long black hair.

"If you're so into those guys, get out of here and introduce yourself!"

"Oh! Will do, will do!" Rei smiled excitedly as she stood up, fluffed her curly blonde hair and made her way towards the guys.

"Speaking of guys, you're awfully quiet." Nikido swivel towards Kahoko, watching her gaze blankly at the seat Rei left.

"Oh, you know..." Kahoko laughs self-consciously, throwing her crimson head in a flirting way to reveal her alabaster skin.

"Don't you think you're taking this _'break-up' _too seriously?" Nikido scratches her bare arms.

"Not!" Kahoko grins at her friend, carefully hiding the emotions she's feeling from showing through her eyes.

Nikido looks at Kahoko in a pitiful manner.

"He hasn't been avoiding you lately, has he?"

With that, she saw Kahoko freeze unexpectedly, but quickly rearranged her features to hide her bitterness.

"Not really..."

Silence elapsed between the two girl. But was broken by a sudden coughing sound that made them look up.

"You look too beautiful to be sporting such a sad face. Can I have you for a dance?" a man with tidy verdant hair held his hand out to Kahoko.

Giving him an apologetic smile, Kahoko took up his offer, smiling up at him sweetly this time.

Tutting disapprovingly behind the two, Nikido drank her drink in a single gulp before throwing a caution to her friend.

"Be back before 5 a.m, eih?"

Grinning back to her friend, Kahoko let the man lead her to the dance floor, which shifted in music just as they stepped on the dance floor.

.

.

_Hey girl_

_ is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world._

_You had me in the palm of your hand._

_So why your love went away_

_I just can't seem to understand_

_Thought it was me and you, baby_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong._

_._

_._

All around them, couples started swaying to the music, some of them unashamedly kissing, including Rei who seemed to be quite busy with a burly man with short blue hair.

"I like this song..." the man Kahoko was dancing with whispered in her ear softly, making her skin tingle with the closeness of his lips on her shoulder and neck.

"You do?" Kahoko spoke huskily, surprising even herself. Closing in the very little gap between them.

"I do..." the man spoke huskily too, as he breathed in her sweet floral scent, sensing the shiver and excitement in her body.

.

.

_Now girl,_

_I remember everything that you claimed_

_You said that you were moving on now (on now)_

_Maybe I should do the same_

_(Maybe I should do the same)_

_The funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name_

_Thought it was you and me baby (baby)_

_And now, its all just a shame_

_That I guess I was wrong_

.

.

Sliding his hands on her waist, the man moved slowly down the length of her back, hearing a small sigh escape from her mouth.

"You like it don't you?" he gently murmured in her ears.

.

.

_Don't wanna think about it_

_Don't wanna talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_I can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Can you tell me is this fair?_

.

.

"Do you have to do everything in such an assured manner?" Kahoko looked up at the man eliciting such excitement in every fiber of her bone, noticing how handsome he is for the first time, even in the blinking lights of the dance floor.

Laughing at her sudden remark, "Not always..." he leaned in closer, "and sometimes, I do it roughly..."

.

.

_Is the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Shoulda known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find_

.

.

Gazing up at the man, mesmerized, she noticed how tanned his skin is. How his brown eyes seemed to be flecked with gold at the corners.

_How his hands seem to know me too well._

.

.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way, back around_

_(What goes around comes around, baby)_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way, back around_

_(What goes around comes around, baby)_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way, back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way, back around_

_Yeah _

.

.

Tracing his tongue on her soft and warm skin, he nipped her left ear gently, making her moan softly and seductively on his ear, exciting him even further.

.

.

_You spend your nights alone_

_And he never comes home_

_And everytime you call him, all you get's a busy tone_

_I heard you found outThat he's doing to you_

_What you did to me_

_Ain't that the way it goes_

.

.

"Is this how you seduce the other girls you've danced with?" Kahoko murmured in his ears, earning a small chuckle from him.

.

.

_When you cheated, girl_

_My heart bleeded, girl_

_So it goes without saying that ya left me feeling hurt_

_Just a classic case scenarioTale as old as time_

_Girl, you got what you deserved_

.

.

"Not really.."

"Am I an exception?"

"Maybe..."

.

.

_And now you want somebody_

_To cure the lonely nights_

_You wish you had somebodyT_

_hat could come and make it right_

_But girl, I ain't somebody_

_I'm out of sympathy_

_See.._

.

.

He then trailed kisses from her ears to her lips. Finally crashing his mouth on hers as she accepted his tongue, feeling his hands enclosing her body closer to him.

* * *

.

.

Kissing Kahoko, he let his hands wander around the length of her back, stopping just above the zip of her red dress.

Grinning inwardly, he deepened his kiss to Kahoko, making her oblivious to the fact that he is already starting to unzip her dress, letting it fall below her.

As if on cue, a sudden blast of cold air came from behind them.

Feeling the sudden coldness, Kahoko drew away from the man she's kissing, only to notice for the first time that she's standing in front of him barely naked.

"You really do things unexpectedly, don't you?" Kahoko smiled at him behind hooded eyes as she reached up to him on tiptoes, returning his kisses, at the same time unbuttoning the lilac polo he's wearing.

Chuckle to himself as he felt her fumble with the buttons, he gently removed her hands from him and proceeded to do the deed.

"You should practice with undressing a man more..." he mocked to her, earning a blush from her ivory skin.

Looking at her amusedly as she blushed, he nuzzled closer to her hair, inhaling her brand of floral scent mingling with the sweet scent she's exuding.

Placing a warm hand softly on his bared skin, Kahoko inhaled his own scent, intoxicated by how manly his smell was at the same time it hadn't irritated her.

Having unclothed himself at the top, he slid his strong hands on her back just as he plunged his tongue inside her mouth, making her gasp at the sudden blatant act.

Kahoko then returned his kisses with her own brand, placing her free hands on his hair, moving her fingers on it.

He then caught her tongue, sucking gently on it, tasting the sweetness of her tongue.

Drawing away from her mouth gently, he watched in an amused way as she stood there with eyes closed, savoring the way his hands made fires with every path it took.

Unable to contain himself, he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards his huge queen sized bed and gently deposited her on it.

Looking up at him in glazed eyes, she opened her lips in an "O" before giving him one of her breathtaking smiles.

"I don't know your name..." she softly whispered in his ear as he bent down to pay homage to her smooth neck, making her shiver as he kissed it, rekindling the fire within her.

"Ryoutaro.. Ryoutaro Tsuchiura..." he answered with a soft growl as he took her in his arms.

* * *

**Wheeewwww! Finally finished it! I was planning on continuing it up to the "EXCITING" parts, but it got me thinking that if I did that, I'll be ruining my next chapter. Hahaha! I finally unloaded some of the festering thoughts in my head, but its still not enough. *sigh* I guess I have to try harder to get rid of this things swirling in my head. Its just so hard lately to remove them, especially when I've got plenty of things to worry about. Its all so complicated.**

**So, here's a spoiler for the next chapter. Its just a short one, so please, don't be mad at me... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Ryoutaro Tsuchiura_

_Senior Vice-President_

_Hino Group of Companies_

.

.

_"Are you telling me that you did whhaaattt?"_

.

.

**So, please Read and Review. **

**Arigatou-gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_

**.**

**Before I start off with my usual rantings here and there, I would like to thank these couple of people who reviewed, favorite-d and author alerted me... I want to thank them from the bottom of my heart... ^_^**

***heart-evolution**

***Katiana Labella**

***kagomelover's**

*** and lastly...**

**AkaiTsumi.. thanks for the long wait.. like I promised you, Chapter 2 is HERE! hahahahaha! I don't want to admit this, but I'd be lying if I weren't.. I TOTALLY, TOTALLY had a blast writing this chapter because of all the steaminess... I know! I should be hiding my face right now.. but I'm not... ahahahaha!**

**.**

**Here I am with another fanfic. *sigh*. I know, i know. I should finish the first three, but with thoughts and ideas flashing like fireworks in my head, I just can't contain it! I'll be updating my other fanfics sooner since my ideas are ripening like mangoes and if I try to hold them off, they'll vanish in thin air, and we both know we don't want any of that. **

**.**

**I've also been reading other works recently, to get inspired and start kicking my ass off the laptop's screen since all I did was stare at it with big sad eyes. I haven't been sleeping well either since my dreams consisted of Len Tsukimori's. I know, i know... really stupid...**

**.**

**Anyways, I've written this fic because I felt like releasing some of my pent-up emotions because of my ex-boyfriend. (hence the Len dreams... *sighs*) I originally wanted to write something funny to pick up my mood, but everytime time stood still or i'm doing household chores, the idea just keeps on nagging me until I had to finally ascent. Its been chaotic in my head lately, and the best I can do to clear it and pave some path for my thoughts to fully flourish was to start unloading them and finally sigh with contentment. I'm really sorry if I'm being all melodramatic with this part of the story (its not even the start of the story! Seesh!) but I had to somehow tell you guys the thoughts running in my head. **

**.**

**OHHHHH LALALALALALA! I'm listening to Bust your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan... In your face JOEL! (ex-boyfriend, don't ask!) I wish you had a car so I can write my initials with a crowbar on the window... It would most definitely be: TOO BAD YOU LEFT ME! LOSER!**

**This new story of mine will be a bit short (in content terms) so I hope you won't be disappointed. But...**

**.**

**IF YOU ARE BELOW 18 YEARS OLD, PLEASE TURN BACK SINCE IT IS A BIT CENSORED (OR _TOO_) CENSORED. I DON"T WANT TO GIVE YOU KIDS TOO IMAGINATION. PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND. I DON'T WANT YOU YOUNGSTER'S TO GET _ANY_ IDEAS FROM READING THIS FANFIC OF MINE'S.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: The part where He finds out**

**.**

_Note: Characters may be a bit OOC. The song's here are most definitely not mine.. And so is the manga.. I only used the names.. The ideas are all mine..._

_**...**_

_**...**_

Dumping her huge crocodile-skin bag on top of the marble counter-top, Rei surveys Kahoko's grinning face.

"So, tell me all about it..." Rei heaves a sigh as she helps herself to some toasts and a huge glass of milk.

"Should I even tell you?" Kahoko manages to give her friend a chuckle as she sat on the white straight-back chair on the expensive mahogany table in the middle of the kitchen.

"You should, or I'll force the story out of you.." Rei lightheartedly joked, but gave Kahoko a warning look.

Faking a sigh, Kahoko gazed at her crystal goblet filled with orange juice, thoughts of what happened still filled her head.

"If you want to... I can.." a smirk escaped her lips.

Rolling her eyes, Rei drank her milk.

"What did the two of you did anyway's?" she raised an eyebrow.

Going over the table to Rei's side, Kahoko leaned in and whispered in her ear.

_"Are you telling me that you did whhaaattt?" _Rei nearly toppled over her chair as she heard the words out of Kahoko's mouth.

Nodding to her friend as she went back to her seat, Kahoko can't help but burst out with laughter at Rei's sour face.

"Ok, give me the lowdown.. and make me feel all the god damn jealousy in this fucking world.."

_"Ryoutaro.. Ryoutaro Tsuchiura..." _

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

_**"Ryoutaro.. Ryoutaro Tsuchiura..."** he answered with a soft growl as he took her in his arms._

_**"Ryou-Ryoutaro? Tsuchiura?"** Kahoko gazed wide eyed at his handsome face._

_**"Yes.."** he answered, as he bent down once more to pay homage to the hollow of her breasts._

_**"You seemed surprised?"** Ryoutaro whispered as he trailed butterfly kisses to her breasts, then to her nipples._

_Quickly rearranging her face to show impassiveness, Kahoko merely gave a half-shrug, **"Not really. I think I heard your name from some girl before.."** she lied._

_**"Oh really?"** Ryoutaro shot her a quizzical look before a smirk formed in his handsome face._

**_"Jealous?"_**

_This time, it was Kahoko's turn to smile, **"Not really.."**_

**_"You seem like you are..."_**

**_"You think so, don't you?" _**_Kahoko gave a half-laugh._

_**"I just don't THINK so, I KNOW so..." **Ryoutaro bit the skin on her navel playfully while traversing even lower down her body._

_Gasping, Kahoko shuddered with pleasure._

_**"Please stop..." **Kahoko whimpered, too seduced to think straight._

_**"What if I say I don't want to?"** Ryoutaro tugged lower._

_Gasping for air, Kahoko squirmed against Ryoutaro's mouth, pushing him farther._

_**"Please stop..." **closing her eyes, Kahoko felt her senses shoot higher and higher as she felt Ryoutaro's mouth roving even lower._

_Laughing amusedly, Ryoutaro stopped just in time._

**_"Thank your lucky stars..."_**_ Ryoutaro gave her his knock-out smile as he rolled himself off of her._

_Wrapping her hands around his waist in appreciation, Kahoko nibbles his ears lightly._

_**"Can I use your bathroom?" **she murmurs softly, still tingling with the ALMOST thing that happened between them._

_Stroking her back in answer, he grinned up at her._

_**"Sure.. Just knock yourself out... I'll be sleeping now... Just wake me up when you leave so I can give you a PROPER send-off..." **he winked as he pulled her into a deep kiss._

_Untangling herself from him after the kiss, Kahoko tiptoed towards the huge white door of the bathroom._

_Checking her watch every few minutes as she prepped and cleaned herself, Kahoko made a circle on the fogged up huge mirror on the sink as she applied her favorite red lipstick._

_**3:15**, Kahoko stopped brushing her hair and went close to the door and pressed an ear to it, trying to make out any noise coming from the other side of it._

_Opening the door a crack, she watched as Ryoutaro lay on the bed covered with a huge striped blanket, making heavy snores._

_Sighing with relief, Kahoko tiptoed towards Ryoutaro's huge wood carved table, rummaging inside the pockets of his pants._

_Opening his wallet, Kahoko felt the color drain from her face._

**_Ryoutaro Tsuchiura_**

**_Senior Vice-President_**

**_Hino Group of Companies_**

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

_Ryoutaro Tsuchiura_

_Senior Vice-President_

_Hino Group of Companies_

"You mean to tell me HE'S the VICE-PRESIDENT?" Rei nearly gagged on her milk, sputtering as she looked at her friends pale face.

Pushing her chair back, Kahoko stared emptily at the ceiling.

"Yeah, and now I think I'm really screwed.. "

"Did you tell him your name, just in case?" Rei raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Of course not!" Kahoko snapped out of her reverie.

"I'm not THAT stupid!"

"What name did you tell him then?" Rei resumed nibbling her toasts as she raised the question.

"The name I'm supposed to be using while I finish school of course!"

"Good, that's good..." Rei sighed in relief.

"What about Shinobu then?"

Caught off-guard once more, Kahoko turned away guiltily.

"He won't know of course. What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"What if someone saw you with Ryoutaro?"

"No one we know goes there..."

"And besides, we're having a 'cool off'.. So there's nothing wrong with what I did.."

"Are you sure?" Rei threw in more toasts in her plate.

Shrugging half-heartedly, Kahoko excused herself and padded upstairs to her room.

.

.

Reaching her room, Kahoko slumped on her bed, grabbed the radio remote control and pressed #3 once until a familiar song started.

.

_Hey Girl_

_Is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world_

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So why your love went away_

_I just can't seem to understand_

_T__hought it was me and you, baby_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong_

_._

_**Was she doing this to Shinobu? Was she hurting him?**_

**_I love him a lot.. I love Shinobu a lot... Its just that a lot things have happened recently..._**

_. _

_Don't wanna think about it_

_Don't wanna talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_I can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair_

.

**_What's Shinobu doing right now?_**

Kahoko gazed dazedly at the beautiful hand-painted cherry blossoms in the ceiling of her room.

**.**

_Is the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Shoulda known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_But that's ok baby, cause in time you will find_

_._

_**Are we saying goodbye to each other now? Am I making him cry?**_

_**I know he'll cry once he founds out..**_

_**That I've cheated on him...**_

Kahoko can already feel her eyelids tugging close.

.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way, back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way, back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way, back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way, back around_

_Yeah_

_._

_**I'm sleepy.. Is Shinobu sleepy too?**_

Kahoko deftly grabbed one of her huge red pillows and hugged it tightly as her eyes tried to shut her eyes down despite the inviting warm and sunny weather outside.

.

_Now Girl_

_I remember everything that you claimed_

_You said that you were moving on now (on now)_

_Maybe I should do the same_

_(Maybe I should do the same)_

_The funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name_

_Thought it was me and you baby (baby__)_

_And now, it's all just a shame_

_That I guess I was wrong_

_._

She can hear the lines of the song faintly now as she felt her body give way to the sleepiness in her.

The last line she hears before she finally fell asleep made her head throb rather painfully.

_The funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name_

_**What about our soon-to-be wedding? The plans we've both made together?**_

_**Will he give me his name when he finds out?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

Ryoutaro padded around his kitchen barefooted, still wearing his clothes from the previous, also sporting a wide grin on his face.

Humming as he fixed himself breakfast, he glanced surreptitiously at the silver grandfather clock standing in the wide hallway leading to the living room.

_9:30 a.m._

He was supposed to be in the office today since he has paperworks to sign for the next contract they managed to snag, but here he was humming some crazy tune while cooking, without even the slightest care for his work.

He was happy. _VERY _happy.

Gulping down from the box, Ryoutaro emptied the contents of the milk carton, throwing it at the trash can a meter away perfectly. He opened once more the huge double-doored refrigerator, taking out a new carton of milk, pouring some on the food he's cooking.

Grabbing the remote control of the huge sound system he bought months ago, he turned it on full blast and played a Justin Timberlake song, his favorite singer.

He then heard the singer's smooth voice croon, filling the empty kitchen with his voice.

.

.

_You were my sun_

_You were my Earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I love you, no_

_So you took your chance_

_And made other plans_

_But betcha didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

_._

_._

_You don't have to say _

_What you did_

_I already know_

_I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance_

_For you and me_

_There'll never be_

_Don't it make you sad about it?_

.

.

For some reason, Ryoutaro stopped his fluid motion as he stirred the food in the pan.

He felt a shiver run down his spine at the lines: _Now there's just no chance for you and me.._

He shook his head like a dog ridding himself of water.

_Can't be possible... _he told himself as he continued singing to the song.

.

.

_You told me you love me_

_Why did you leave me all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you called me on the phone_

_But girl I refuse_

_You must have me confused with some other guy_

_Your bridges are burned _

_Now its your turn to cry_

_._

_._

This time, not mistaking the fear he suddenly felt, Ryoutaro turned off the music, too tensed to listen in since he knew that he won't be able to stop the thing he suddenly felt because he knew the entire song by heart.

Continuing his cooking in silence this time, Ryoutaro turned off the stove and removed the food and placed it on one of his glass plates. C

Cleaning up the mess he made, he then grabbed the milk carton, some spoon and fork, the entire bag of bread hanging next to the pantry door and then the food he cooked and left the kitchen.

Settling himself on one of his black leathery dining chairs, Ryoutaro started shoveling down some food while turning on his Vaio laptop sitting in front of him.

While waiting for the computer to warm up, he gulped won more milk and shoved in more food.

He then clicked the 'internet' icon and opened up on the page of .

In between shoving in more food like a hungry prisoner, he then typed down the name that's been singing endless tunes on his head since last night happened.

_Hikaru Kaede._

Waiting for the page to load, Ryoutaro took a huge bite off of the bread he brought along.

Looking down at the result of his search nearly made him lose all of taste buds.

_NONE!_

"But that's crazy! She can't possibly be in that category! Someone must have written something about her. Someone must have admired her before!"

Just then, he felt his cellphone vibrating mercilessly.

***bzz bzz***

Taking it out from his pocket, it was his ever trustworthy secretary.

_Probably calling me as to why I'm still not in the office this Saturday! _Currently forgetting his worry, Ryoutaro answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi! Tsuchiura speaking.."

"Arigatou - Tsuchiura - sensei!" a harassed voice spoke on the other hand.

"What's wrong?" Ryoutaro's voice instantly became clipped and worried.

"Tsuchiura - sensei... The board meeting, did you forget?" the voice croaked.

"Shoot!" pushing the chair back, Ryoutaro started running towards his room.

"I'll be there in an hour!"

.

.

Arriving at 10:30 on the dot at the office, he was greeted by his chubby secretary with a sigh of relief.

"Arigatou - Tsuchiura - sensei.. I thought you knew.."

"No worries, I'm here already." he smiled kindly down at her.

"What's the meeting for?" he asked, looking left and right for any sign of the CEO and President.

"The President has not elaborated the reason for the meeting.. But says he wants everyone important to be there.."

"Hn.." Ryoutaro stroked his chin, looking at the huge mahogany brown doors at the end of the hallway opposite him.

The reason for the meeting brought Ryoutaro back to his dilemma.

_Hikaru Kaede._

"Why can't I find her?" Ryoutaro spoke more to himself, but his secretary caught it.

"A girl, sensei?" she asked, happy at the news.

"Oh? Ah.. maybe?" he answered distractedly, flexing his fingers.

"At long last!" his secretary's eyes grew wide at the news and nearly hit her head on the pole as she turned around to return to her desk.

"Oh!"

"Sensei finally likes someone!" she sang in her parrot-y voice, making Ryoutaro cringe at the sudden slip.

"Great going!" knowing full well that he'd be the hottest item on the agenda on Monday morning.

He can see it already.

_**Self-confessed playboy, snagged by a girl at long last!**_

While the idea was fascinating, the girl still was a complete mystery.

"Hey! Ryoutaro! Meeting's starting in 5 minutes!" a voice called over his shoulder.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm coming.." Ryoutaro hastily rearranged his face and followed the Junior Vice-President of Finance.

.

.

"So, the company is trying to move into a more broader perspective from where it was 10 years ago." Ryoutaro's ears perked up.

"I am sure that all of you are aware that this is not the only company under my hands and it will not be the last.. So I expect utmost diligence from all of you.." people left and right nodded, earning a gentle smile from the man seated at the head of the table.

"As you all know, I have since then trained my children to be a part of this family I have built for years now. Katsuko and Hitomi have taken part when they embraced the responsibility of being the Senior CEO of the two other main branches of this company. Working fervently to bring the company's reputation higher to what it used to be. Creating a whole new meaning to what family is."

"And now, I am giving the Senior CEO title to my youngest daughter, Hino Kahoko." turning around, he looked enquiringly at the man in black suit beside the huge doors who frowned and shook his head.

"Unfortunately though, it seems my daughter has much more pressing matters at hand and will not be here to introduce herself more properly. Though I hope that your welcome would be a warm one when the time does come." the head smiled genially at everyone around him, his smile freezing as his face passed Ryoutaro's still-sleepy look.

"Ah! Mr. Tsuchiura, I heard that you've got yourself a girlfriend?" moaning mutely in his head at the mere motion of _girlfriend _from his boss.

"Not really.." he mumbled weakly as his boss looked expectantly around him.

Everyone then started mumbling, not bothering to lower their voices.

"He's got a girlfriend?"

"Is that true? I mean, a _girl_?"

"That girl must've been force-fed to be with him..."

"Its good for me if that's the case, my girlfriend would probably stop harping about him now.."

"Me too..."

Ryoutaro wanted to strangle the people who didn't even bother to talk about him somewhere else, earning a more wide smile from their boss.

"Meeting adjourned.." he stood up, made a sweeping gesture to everyone and left.

Gritting his teeth, Ryoutaro stood up and hastily left before he could hear even more absurd mutterings and decide to wring the bastard's necks.

"Yo! Ryoutaro, my man!" a jolly voice piped up, grabbing his arm tightly even before Ryoutaro could disappear to the fire exit.

"What?" he answered back, baring his fangs at his bestfriend Janosuke.

"Calm down, man!" Janosuke shook his head, smile forming in his lips.

"Stop thinking too much, man! They're just jealous..." he whispered the last words, nodding at the scene they're passing.

People kept on pointing and smiling broadly at Ryoutaro, as if pleased with something.

"They just wish they've got your looks.." controlling the malicious note in his voice, Janosuke patted Ryoutaro in the back.

"So, tell me all about her!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey! Kaho - chan!" Rei shook Kahoko in the back, looking at the huge golden clock above Kahoko's head.

_11:00._

"Kaho - chan!" Rei shouted in her ears, matching the bellowing voice of Nicole Scherzinger on Kahoko's stereo.

.

.

_See you out the corner of my eye_

_Leanin' on the wall lookin' fly_

_I want you to come be with me_

_You're the only one I wanna talk to_

_But I don't wanna rush_

_._

_I'm here when will you make your move?_

_I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha_

_Come to me, I can be, what you need, ooh baby_

_I'm standin', been waitin', I'm yearning, I'm burnin'_

_Get to know me, come and get to know me_

_Come to show me, that you wanna know me_

.

Rei shook her head.

_Honestly!_

"KAHOKO!" she bellowed once more, this time with a good result.

"Hn..?" Kahoko mumbled, scratching her eyes in a childish manner before focusing on Rei, finally.

"Its 11:00 already! Weren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"-"

"Oh.. I forgot.." Rei laughed nervously.

"Return to your sleep now.." she vaguely shot back.

"Thanks..." Kahoko shook her head and slept once more.

"Shinobu called by the way.." Rei called back from the door, perking Kahoko's ears up.

"I'm going now.."

.

.

Picking up her fone the moment Rei's car zoomed away, Kahoko speed dialled Shinobu's number, hoping he isn't TOO busy to play with her.

"Shinobu, darling..." Kahoko's mouth pouted as she licked her lips.

"Are you busy?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hi daddy! What's up?" Kahoko silenced Shinobu's mouth as he was about to speak.

"Baby.. Why weren't you at the board meeting?" Akiro Hino sounded disappointed.

"But daddy... I was so tired... and did you forget again?..." Kahoko tried to sound her most 'hurt' voice.

Licking Kahoko's navel, Shinobu gave Kahoko a wicked smile before taking a tender bite.

"Forget what!" Akiro asked nonplussed on the other side.

"Daddy!" Kahoko wailed, managing to cover up the moan she was about to emit.

"You forgot again! Every friday night is girl's night out!"

Coughing on the other side, Kahoko can almost feel the embarrassed flush that usually crept up her father's cheeks everytime he forgot a certain occassion.

Biting her lips as Shinobu licked her inner thighs, Kahoko did all she can to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry darling... I didn't know you still do it.."

"Daddy... Its the only time I get to relax without thinking about everything else.."

Shinobu gently pulled down Kahoko's white Victoria's Secret underwear. Caressing the smooth flesh as he did so.

"I'm terribly sorry darling... I should've kept a reminder for that.." Kahoko can hear her dad's apologetic sigh on the other side.

"I guess you're tired right now... Call me later okay? I miss you baby.."

"I miss you too daddy.. Will call you later... Love you so much daddy!" Kahoko then heard the click of Akiro's fone and turned off her fone too.

"That was a bit troublesome..." Shinobu laughed as he watched Kahoko's sudden frown.

"I'm not troubled by daddy's call, idiot! I'm troubled by.." grabs Shinobu's shoulder.

"..your.." pulls him closer in-between her legs.

"..naughty.." rocks her hips as he catches on what she wants.

"..attitude." she moans softly as Shinobu's mouth found its mark, thrusting his tongue inside Kahoko, making her sweat with pleasure.

"Ohhhh... Shinobu.. Koi... Oooohhhh..." Kahoko keeps on moaning, never letting go of Shinobu's shoulder as she pulls his mouth closer to her precious pearl.

"Shinobu.."

.

.

* * *

**Wheeewwww! Finally finished it! I was planning on continuing it up to the "EXCITING" parts (again?) but it got me thinking that if I did that, I'll be ruining my next chapter which most definitely has even more steaming hotness!. Hahaha! I finally unloaded some of the festering thoughts in my head, but its still not enough. *sigh* I guess I have to try harder to get rid of this things swirling in my head. Its just so hard lately to remove them, especially when I've got plenty of things to worry about. Its all so complicated.**

**.**

**And I'm so happy because I had this VERY VERY sweet dream about my crush... He's my friend and classmate.. Name's Dexter.. (am I revealing too much?).. I just totally like him... I.. I keep on blushing everytime he looks at me with those probing eyes of his.. I really like him... **

**So, here's a spoiler for the next chapter. Its just a short one, so please, don't be mad at me... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**"Is this seat taken?"** smiling serenely down at the crimson haired girl in front of him as she sat there drinking her cappuccino._

**_"Not really.." _**_Kahoko looked away from him._

.

.

**_"Sorry if I'm not such a good friend to your girlfriend!" _**_Kahoko retorted nastily as she glared up at the handsome countenance of Nikido and Rei's boyfriends._

**_"Let's just say that for a girl like you, you shouldn't be hanging out with girls like them.." _**_Rei's pompous boyfriend Katsuhiko Ginta looked down at Kahoko._

**_"It would totally ruin their reputation. A nobody like you tagging along..." _**_Nikido's usually gentle faced boyfriend smoothly interjected._

**_"They should be with girls like... girls like..."_**

**_"Kahoko Hino..." _**_Katsuhiko smiled mockingly at Kahoko._

.

_**Parties and Sleep-overs.**_

.

**So, please Read and Review. **

**Arigatou-gozaimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_

**.**

**.**

**I've also been reading other works recently, to get inspired and start kicking my ass off the laptop's screen since all I did was stare at it with big sad eyes. I haven't been sleeping well either since my dreams consisted of Len Tsukimori's. I know, i know... really stupid...**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU ARE BELOW 18 YEARS OLD, PLEASE TURN BACK SINCE IT IS A BIT CENSORED (OR _TOO_) CENSORED. I DON"T WANT TO GIVE YOU KIDS TOO IMAGINATION. PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND. I DON'T WANT YOU YOUNGSTER'S TO GET _ANY_ IDEAS FROM READING THIS FANFIC OF MINE'S.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3: Parties and Sleep-overs**

**.**

_Note: Characters may be a bit OOC. The song's here are most definitely not mine.. And so is the manga.. I only used the names.. The ideas are all mine..._

_**...**_

_**...**_

Stretching luxuriously, Kahoko swung next to her, and instead of touching a warm body next to her, grasped a cool pillow.

Opening her sleepy eyes, she gazes long and hard at the pillow before she manages to focus properly on it.

"Shinobu - kun!" she shouts, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Here!" a muffled response reaches her ears.

Turning around, she sees the half-open door leading to her bathroom, the shower door fogged up with steam.

"Oh!" standing up, Kahoko stretches once more as she walks towards her bathroom.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, okay?" yawning, Kahoko pushes the door wide open, not really expecting a reply from Shinobu.

Looking around, Kahoko finally spots her pink tootbrush standing next to a red one.

Smiling, Kahoko lifts a happy glance at Shinobu's fogged up figure before she finally brushes her teeth.

.

"So, I'll meet you at around 2 later?" Shinobu check's his watch as he picks off a small dirt from his blue shirt.

"Yup! Now, don't forget, 'kay?" Kahoko plants a kiss on Shinobu's lips, pulling him closer.

Taking a hold of Kahoko's shoulder, Shinobu gently pushes her away before their kiss deepens.

"I'll have more of that later.." he whispers in her ears as Kahoko blushes.

Nodding, Kahoko smiles crazily up at Shinobu, unaware of the hesitant look in his eyes.

Turning his back abruptly on her, Shinobu heads over his gray Porsche and slammed it shut, running his hands over his reddish-brown hair fraustratedly.

Waving like a school girl as she bid Shinobu goodbye, Kahoko followed him as his car disappeared around the corner.

Running inside the house, Kahoko sprinted to her room and flipped open her silver-filled swarovzki cellphone.

_How are you? _Kahoko smiles as she reads the message.

_Great! And you? _she texts back.

Still smiling, Kahoko flops herself on her bed, waiting for a reply.

_Okay so far... So, what are you doing right now? ;) _

_Who knows... I could be.. playing... _Kahoko ends seductively, knowing that he'll fall for the bait.

_Really?_

_._

_._

Brushing off a strand of her hair, Kahoko smiles widely at herself.

_Pretty! _She poses left and right until she's fully satisfied.

Grabbing her carmine colored lipstick, she cautiously dabs it over her lips. Surveying her work, she then reaches out for her pink as rose lipgloss and coats her lips once before smacking her lips.

Leaning in closer to the mirror, she inspects her lips thoroughly before nodding in approval.

Peeking inside her vanity kit next, she shuffles aside a couple of blush-on's of different shades before poking out a plain black case outside.

Opening it, she smiles softly at it before applying it.

_How long it has been..._

.

.

Kahoko peered hopefully inside MaruiOne Co., Ltd. looking for a particular dress. Catching a glimpse of a particular pink dress, Kahoko immediately strode inside the immaculate store. Smiling at the saleslady as soon as she entered the store, Kahoko made a beeline towards the end of the store, but stopped as soon as she was a foot away from the dress.

Brows furrowed, Kahoko raised her left arm and checked her silver **Joailleri 101 Manchette **watch filled with 576 diamonds that comes in 18-carat white gold.

* * *

**(A/N: yes, __****Joailleri 101 Manchette ****does exist. It is presently the most expensive watch in the entire world. Its price is still unknown. You can search it up if you want.)**

* * *

_2:10_

Kahoko sighed heavily as she resumed her pace towards the pink satin dress with ruffles at the hem.

_Late again._

.

_"Kahoko?" _she heard the other end's line crackle as she sipped from her machiatto.

"Yes?" Kahoko answered normally as much as she can, acting like she doesn't have a single care in the world, watching people milling about her.

_"I can't make it.. Sorry if I hadn't told you much earlier.." _checking her watch once more: _3:15._

"Its okay.. I can understand. Work must come first.." she answered brightly.

_"Thanks, hon! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" _

Sighing as she heard the click of the phone, Kahoko leaned back on her chair disappointedly.

_Work always come first..._

.

Kahoko sat on the cozy interior of Hard Rock Cafe in Minatomirai, watching as people ran past her side of the window due to the sudden drizzle.

A sudden flash of lavender caught her eyes but ignored it all the same as she let out a sigh of disappointment.

_Where he lacks, the other one makes up for it.. _Kahoko grumbled in her thought, but was soon disturbed as the same lavender hair appeared out of the blue.

"Is this seat taken?" smiling serenely down at the crimson haired girl in front of him as she sat there drinking her cappuccino.

"Not really.." Kahoko looked away from him.

Twiddling around with her new **Diamond Iphone**, Kahoko sighs as she looked away from her new companion who seemed to be showing an unusual interest in her.

* * *

**A/N: Diamond Iphone is in the Top 10 most expensive phones in the world, with an estimated account of ****41,000****USD. It has like 420 diamonds set in 18k white or yellow gold. Can be ordered in white, black or in pink sapphire. So, for Kahoko's sake, PINK SAPPHIRE!**

* * *

"For such a beautiful young lady like you, you shouldn't be looking as dismal like that..." the man noted to her, a smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Whatever!" Kahoko mumbled under her breath as she tapped away on her phone, pressing the "Twitter" icon as she made sure that the stranger wasn't seeing what she was doing.

_Am here at Hard Rock Cafe in MinatoMirai with a TOTAL stranger who LOOKS so handsome!_

_WHAT! What does he look like! _Rei's instand feedback made Kahoko want to burst out laughing but stopped herself, remembering she was supposed to look dismal for this guy.

"So, I forgot to introduce myself..."

_Rei-chan! You stupid flirt! _Nikido butted in.

_So what? _Rei answered back indignantly.

"..my name is.."

_Did he give you his name? _Rei eagerly twitted back.

_Almost! Stop arguing you guys! I'm supposed to be a damsel in distress here! _Kahoko typed in furiously.

"..Azuma Yunoki.." the man's teeth seemed to glimmer as he smile bestially at Kahoko.

"Right.." Kahoko answered nonchalantly, typing down his name as fast as she can.

_What? THE Azuma Yunoki? _Rei's answer made Kahoko perk up instantly.

_Do you know him or have you slept with him already? _Nikido retort made Kahoko smile wryly deep down, knowing full-well how notorious Rei was for one-night stands.

_As if I have the nerve to EVEN get near him! _

_Then what?_ Kahoko asked impatiently, chancing a quick glance at Azuma as he crossed his fingers rather impatiently.

"Your name, miss?" Azuma can feel his nerve about to burst at the girl in front of him who seemed to prefer the company of her cellphone rather than him. Adding insult to his handsome face.

_Have you forgotten HE'S the guy you're going to train for your APPRENTICESHIP! _Rei's answer sent Kahoko in a sudden spiral of nervousness as a background check on her new employer flashed in her eyes like a mini-movie.

**_name: _Azuma Yunooki**

_**age: **_**27 **

_**status: **_**youngest and remaining heir to the Yunoki empire of designs**

** married to Mizue Sakamoto for 5 years.**

** no child.**

** has penchant for visiting nightclubs and taking home prostitutes **

** wife has no idea**

** hides under the name of Kirishe Anue**

Kahoko thought at first when she read the background check on Azuma, that her spies where definitely making fun of her. But now that she's seeing him in the flesh, it wasn't hard not to imagine girls falling head-over-heels for him.

HE WAS ABSOLUTELY DIVINE!

_Kahoko! Are you there? _Rei and Nikido's beeping tweets sent Kahoko back into earth.

"So, I was asking you for your name?" Azuma's impatient tone snapped Kahoko.

"Hikaru.. Hikaru Kaede.."

.

Parking her pink **Bugatti Veyron **in the spacious driveway of her townhouse, Kahoko turned off the engine and pushed open the door.

* * *

**(A/N: yes again, __****Bugatti Veyron ****IS the most expensive car up-to-date, estimated at about 1,700,000 USD.)**

* * *

Closing the driver's door, Kahoko opened the passenger side and unloaded 9 bags full of the things she bought. Banging the passenger door shut, she clumsily picked her to the porch and carefully grabbed the house keys from her mouth.

Opening the door, Kahoko dropped all of her stuff at the doorway and kicked her shoes off before pushing her shopping bags further inside and locked the door.

Walking barefoot towards the kitchen counter, Kahoko made way towards the sleek white refrigerator and opened it, grabbing a bottle of Sprite and gulping it down.

Hazily making her way towards the soft brown armchair in her spacious living room, Kahoko sank down unto it and looked up unseeingly, thoughts in a jumble.

_Of all the fucking, stupid excuses! _

She closed her eyes as tears started forming, smudging the black mascara she had on.

_And it isn't even waterproof! _she wanted to laugh at what she thought.

_For days and days, I kept on asking him to spend time with me! For weeks on end I kept on insisting he get out of that stuffy music studio of his and start paying attention to my needs! And what do I get? A lame 'sorry-I'm-busy' excuse all over again!_

Opening her eyes, she reveled at how much she became totally dependent on Shinobu's very existence, when at the beginning, she merely found him comfortable and sociable.

_And how much i'm starting to wish I hadn't been there._

Wiping away a tear track, Kahoko raised the very same hand up to her eyes for inspection.

Looking at it closer, she can see a hint of gold in it.

_Gold in blush-on's! Who the hell would've thought of such thing! _she laughed to herself.

_But HE did.. He always thought of this weird yet adorable things. _

.

.

* * *

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

"I want this to be my parting gift to you..." looking away, he shielded himself from what he might call 'tears'.

"But why? Why do you have to go to that stupid..stupid...stupid PLACE!" Kahoko bursts out, keeping her pride and emotion at bay.

"Its not that bad once you think about it.. Its for the betterment of our future together.." holding Kahoko's hands, he locked gazes with her golden orbs.

"But.. but why? Can't you answer that question of mine?" Kahoko pleaded, tightening her grip on his hands as if expecting him to vanish at any second now.

"You'll soon know why.." he carefully prised his fingers from hers before giving her a kiss.

"Soon.."

.

.

"Hey! Kaho - chan! Have you heard the news?" Rei whistles as Kahoko slumps herself in the duvet in her room.

"No, what?" Kahoko wearily answers back, stretching her long legs, kicking off her shoes off.

"It says here that a really rich guy from one of Yokohama's finest musical family is marrying this really rich and-" Rei abruptly broke off, gulping all of a sudden as she watched Kahoko's face turn stony.

Feeling a sudden nudge in her ribs, Rei caught Nikido glaring at him.

_Sorry! _Rei mouthed back to Nikido.

_Bullshit! _Nikido glared back at her tactless cousin.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

* * *

.

.

That was the last time she had heard from him. It had been 3 years all in all.

It had been 3 years where she had to pick up the pieces of her life. Had to show her face once more. A face that pretended she did not care for him anymore.

That she can live without him.

**_"Can I have this one dance with a very lovely lady?" _**Kahoko can still clearly remember Shinobu's very first words to her.

It was one of the ball's her father's company held annually, to celebrate bridges they have created.

The very first time she went out without anyone to cling on to

Without anyone to dance with.

That moment, Shinobu had struck her as the gentleman, so she agreed to dance with him.

_What's one dance anyway? _was what went through her head.

Chuckling lightly to herself, Kahoko fondly remembered that 'one' dance with Shinobu.

Till now, she can still smell the cologne Shinobu used that day. After having going out with him for 3 weeks after the ball, she made that one special request to him.

To always use that brand of cologne.

Kahoko smiled blandly at the ceiling.

_She never changed._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

"The two of you seemed such a wonderful pair!" an aunt of Kahoko spoke happily to the two of them as Shinobu sat Kahoko to her seat.

"No, you must've-" Shinobu began.

"Your father must be very happy with your choice, young Kaho - chan!" her aunt imposed even more, smiling wider at the pair.

"Uh.." Kahoko looked anywhere but Shinobu, flush creeping on her face.

"Ah! Shinobu! Done dancing with my daughter? I was wondering if you can show me where your father is.. Please excuse us!" Kahoko's father materialized out of nowhere, just in time at that, as both Kahoko and Shinobu looked dumbfounded at Kahoko's aunt.

"See you!" Kahoko's aunt waved goodbye at Shinobu.

"Why don't you say goodbye to your boyfriend dear?" her aunt innocently asked, making Kahoko's father turn around as Kahoko smacked her palm on her face.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

Closing her eyes wearily, Kahoko raised a hand with the can of soda and toasted the ceiling, muttering something before falling asleep.

_"Good riddance!"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kahoko checked her phone once more as homeroom ended and closed it as soon as she saw there was no new messages.

"When will you ever call me?" Kahoko mumbled to herself as she waded across the hallways packed with other students chatting with each other.

"Hiya, Ka- I mean Hikaru!" Rei shouted and corrected herself as she saw a couple of students turn in her direction, admiring her beautiful face as her curly blonde hair swung with her movements.

Rei gave a shifty look at Nikido as her cousin followed her behind, midnight-black hair tied up in a chic elaborate gentle curls, making her emerald eyes look huge and innocent.

"Yes?" Kahoko asked wearily.

"You do realize you sound like some dead zombie, do you?" Rei asked worriedly, noticing the pale pallor pf Kahoko's face.

"Not really.." Kahoko answered as she walked past two girls, who by the looks of it just stubbed a foot.

"And she say's _not really_.." Rei frowns as she looked back at Nikido who just shrugged.

.

He watched as the glowing sunset turned his room into a spectral set of color harmony.

Combing his long fingers through his hair, he raised his right hand towards the setting sun and raised it in a toast.

"To the one I truly love.." he spoke mournfully to nobody in particular.

He stayed outside the balcony of his house for a few more minutes before the sudden cold of the night swept in, making him shiver.

Striding inside the huge French doors leading to his bedroom, he closed it with a snap before leaning his back unto it tiredly.

"3 years.." he closed his eyes, reminiscing the soft velvety texture of her skin. The fragrant strawberry smell of his scarlet hair. The glittering gold of her innocent eyes.

_She's not as innocent anymore.._ he thought brutally.

Oh he was sure! So sure that that man rumored to be her fiance was making her into some sex slave.

HE knew that fact enough, and now he has to punish himself for not returning home when he heard of it.

But he didn't returned.

He knew whatever has been happening to her was his fault. Was his own stupid doing. Was his own selfish and unguided ways.

_But I decided to get engaged. _he bitterly tasted the sudden disgust in his mouth.

He was worthy to be called a coward of such low levels.

He was no better than her fiance!

He was worse off than him.

And till now, he still can't help but wonder if she has forgiven him.

And if she has totally forgotten him.

And if she has completely fallen for his cousin, Shinobu.

As he opens his eyes, he can still clearly remember how sweet everything was.

How perfect it was.

How.. how.. how wonderful and colorful his life had become.

Suddenly, he felt like breaking down as he heard Kahoko's distant voice singing out.

_Come give me your sweetness_

_Now there's you, there is no weakness_

_Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again_

He can almost feel the tears starting to form now.

_I was half, not whole_

_In step with none_

_Reaching through this world_

_In need of one._

And before he knew it, hot stinging tears poured down from his crystal blue eyes.

_Kahoko._

.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so for those who want to know the song I used here, its WITH YOU I'M BORN AGAIN. Its actually a duet by Billy Preston & Syreeta.. Its actually a sweet song.. So, mushy me here... ahahahaha!**_

* * *

.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't come later.." Kahoko sighed as she picked up her stuff after their Interior Design class.

"Hikaru Kaede!" Rei stomped her foot, but first making sure their teacher was gone, "..you have skipped 4 sleep-over's this month! I can't let you do it again!"

"I know.. I know.. But.." Kahoko stopped, leaning on her chair, "I'm.. I'm.."

"Shinobu's a no-show again?" Nikido fluffed her long hair as she gazed at Kahoko speculatively.

"Yes.. And the two of you are bringing your dates later.." Kahoko resumed her packing.

"And so what if he's not coming! You can't possibly let his presence dictate your life! Sheesh! You sound like some old maid!" Rei frowned as she took out her iPhone.

"Look.. Its nothing like that.."

"Hikaru.. I'm going to agree with Rei on this one.. Since when have you enjoyed yourself lately?" Nikido asked worriedly.

At that, both Kahoko and Rei caught each other's eyes.

_RYOUTARO! _they both thought out.

"Maybe I should go after all.." Kahoko laughed shrilly as sweat dropped.

"Great!" Rei laughed weirdly as she instantly zoomed off the room.

"What's eating her?" Nikido's eyes narrowed at Rei, then at Kahoko.

"Uh.. Beat's me?" Kahoko answered with a straight face.

"It better be.." Nikido added warningly as they both left the classroom.

.

"So.. are you sure about this things?" Shinobu asked as he scanned the paper.

"Yes, sir." a man with a dark suit and glasses answered confidently.

"Thank you then.. I'll just wire the payment in your account then." Shinobu rifled through the papers as he dismissed the man.

"Many thanks, sir." the man left.

"What the heck are you up to this time?" Shinobu murmured as he gazed down at the picture on the paper.

.

"So, Hikaru - chan! I'd like you to meet Katsuhiko Ginta, my boyfriend.." Rei said, all-smiles, as she tugged at her handsome boyfriend's arm.

As Kahoko looked at him, he vaguely reminded her of a certain mannequin she saw during one of her trips to Paris. His violet eyes were extremely hypnotic, matching his aquamarine colored hair.

"And this is Yuui Sen. MY boyfriend!" Nikido happily glances at him as he smiles down at her.

"The two of you look SUPER CUTE!" Kahoko nods at Nikido and Yuui.

"EH! WHAT ABOUT US?" Rei's fangs instantly appears.

"Aahhh.." Kahoko punches Rei on her shoulders playfully, "just joking.."

"Hmpfh! You'd better be!" Rei fluffs her long blonde locks now styled in gentle waves.

"Well, we'll be going to the kitchen for a while.." Nikido gives Yuui a quick kiss, "..try to befriend them for a while, eih?"

Giggling as they left Kahoko with Yuui and Katsuhiko, both Nikido and Rei waved a playful goodbye as they left the room and headed to the kitchen in the other side of the house.

"So, what should we ta-" Kahoko started when Katsuhiko said something.

"No need to hang around here, commoner.." he flashed a smirk at Kahoko.

"Eh?" Kahoko looked back at him confusedly

"You heard him.." Yuui shrugged as he flopped down the black sofa.

"Huh?" Kahoko looked totally confused now.

"I have my doubts about you, you know.." Katsuhiko inspected his nails critically, "especially since you came out of nowhere and started hanging out with big-shots like those girls.." he pointed at the door Nikido and Rei had exited.

"What are you talking about?" Kahoko now looked utterly bewildered now.

"We heard from Nikido and Rei that you would be joining them at the birthday party..." Katsuhiko flashed one of his smiles one more, making Kahoko get more annoyed.

"What party?" she asked.

"Kahoko Hino's party. Apparently, you've got some invites too huh?" Yuui grinned at Kahoko's stupidity.

_Stupid! Why in the world would I not attend my OWN party! Moron!_

"That's because.."

"Are you trying to befriend her too?" Katsuhiko mocked glance at Kahoko.

"And then ditch those two poor girls when you get into Kahoko Hino's shoes?"

"Sorry if I'm not such a good friend to your girlfriend!" Kahoko retorted nastily as she glared up at the handsome countenance of Nikido and Rei's boyfriends.

"Let's just say that for a girl like you, you shouldn't be hanging out with girls like them.." Rei's pompous boyfriend Katsuhiko Ginta looked down at Kahoko.

"It would totally ruin their reputation. A nobody like you tagging along..." Nikido's usually gentle faced boyfriend smoothly interjected.

"They should be with girls like... girls like..."

"Kahoko Hino..." Katsuhiko smiled mockingly at Kahoko.

"She should be the one these girls are hanging out with, not some lame you.."

"Fine! Then join forces and see if I care!" Kahoko stood up, gathered her stuff and left.

"Haaa.. That's settled then.. No more stupid girl like Hikaru Kaede on our precious girl's hair.." Katsuhiko laid back on the soft sofa.

.

"Gahh! Why in the world did I even invite those stupid morons anyway?" Kahoko stomped as she walked towards the parking lot two block away from Rei's house.

"And I had to park sooo far away just so the guys would not know me!" Kahoko huffed as she finally reached her car.

Getting inside, she removed her top and replaced it with a new one, then placed a different shade of lipstick and lipgloss in her lips. Added a bit orange-y hue to her cheeks, she dusted her face with some powder.

Finally revving up her car, Kahoko swerved in and out of traffic and unknowingly stopped in front of the nightclub they had been to a couple of days previously.

Sighing, Kahoko parked her car at the underground parking lot of the club and decided to kill some time at the bar.

She instantly made a beeline for the bar and ordered some non-alcoholic cola (since it'll definitely ruin her precious skin..) and sat there mulling over some things.

She hadn't noticed the verdant-haired Ryoutaro Tsuchiura who was also in the club, scanning the area.

Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on his face and walked towards Kahoko, beating two guys who seemed to be on the same intent.

"Hey there.." Ryoutaro whispered seductively in her ears as he noticed how her shoulder shivered.

"Hey- hey!.. " Kahoko turned around, only to meet Ryoutaro's steady gaze.

"You bailed out on me on our last date.." Ryoutaro stepped in closer, feeling his skin just mere centimeters from Kahoko's.

"Don't you think I deserve to have a compensation for your abrupt disappearance?" he lowered his head, caressing Kahoko's neck with his mouth.

_What the heck! I'm pissed of anyway! _

"Yes.. I think you should.." Kahoko encircled her arms around Ryoutaro's neck.

Winking at the old stooge-y barman, he handed Ryoutaro a gold key and gave him a thumbs up.

"I think we should take this upstairs.." Ryoutaro whispered in Kahoko's ears.

Nodding, they both left the bar with everyone's gazes on them.

"They must be awfully rich.."

"Or well-connected.."

"They were just handed the golden key, right?"

"I know.."

Ryoutaro wanted to laugh as he heard the murmurs of the people around them.

_Well, it pays to be the top customer here. _he thought to himself.

.

As soon as they entered the room, Ryoutaro sandwiched Kahoko in the door.

"A little bit hasty, don't you think?" Kahoko leaned forward, running a skillful hand over Ryoutaro's hair.

"A bit hungry is what I call it.." he answered with a smile.

"Oh.. Really?" she murmured as Ryoutaro brought down his lips on hers.

Tingling at the warmth of Ryoutaro's kisses, Kahoko unbuttoned his shirt and touched his well-built muscles hiding underneath.

"You're way too fast.." he licked Kahoko's ears as she moaned.

"I.." he licked her neck.

"..don't..." undoing her clothes.

"..mind.." removing the hook of her bra.

"..if.." placing his hands over her breasts, skillfully arousing her.

"..its.." this time, he sucked one of her nipples as the other one fondled the other.

"..you.."

.

"Please tell him I had to leave soon.." Kahoko handed the barman a small letter.

"Sure you don't want to wait up on him?" the barman asked, eyebrows perking up at the beautiful Kahoko in front of him.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

Instantly paling, Kahoko shook her head and waved her hands in denial.

"Of course not! Why would I be?" _heh._

"Ah.. maybe not.. But sure look like that girl who's to wed Mr. Ousaki.."

"Mr. Ousaki...?" Kahoko repeated.

"Yeah.. Mighty nice guy.. He's getting married soon I heard.." the barman took a cloth and wiped a glass clean.

"To who?"

"Some rich gal.. Don't really know her.. But I saw her picture.. Look mightily like you.." the barman nodded.

"Oh.. Look at the time! Gotta go!" Kahoko ran towards the door and sighed.

Of all the dumb luck, the news had to leak out. And at the bar of all the stupid places!

Finding her car, Kahoko opened it and hurriedly warmed it up.

Sighing, she moved backwards before forwarding her car and speeding off home.

She had let herself get carried away tonight.

But then again, it can be understood since some stupid guys pissed her off.

.

**Bring! Bringggg!**

"Seesh! Sunday!" Kahoko stretched and unwind in her bed, sitting deadpan on her bed.

.

"Hmm.." Ryoutaro swung his arms, but only managed to hold unto a pillow.

"What the heck?" sitting up, he saw the toothy barman grinning at him from the doorway.

"Young missy left last night.. Seem she was in such a hurry.."

"What!" Ryoutaro fumbled about, grabbing his clothes.

"She said she was sorry, but she had to go.." the barman waved a hand and left the room.

But before he could close the door, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"She looks just like Mr. Ousaki's fiancée.. But I suppose that's impossible isn't it?" and left.

_Shinobu Ousaki's... fiancée? _

.

* * *

**So, please Read and Review. **

**Arigatou-gozaimasu!**


End file.
